


Kurt má děťátko

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, antikrist, crackiness
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt se stane otcem nového Antikrista a David je tady, aby mu pomohl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt má děťátko

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno na výzvu na glee kink meme.  
> http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/26585.html?thread=29146841#t29146841

 

Vše začalo docela nenápadně. Jednoho dne se Kurt rozhodl vylovit ze skříně oblíbené červené kalhoty. Už nějaký ten pátek je neměl na sobě a nechápal vlastně proč. K jeho neuvěřitelnému překvapení je však nemohl dopnout. Pravda, poslední dobou byl trochu sklíčený a sladkosti byly častou vítanou společností.  Ale přibrat tolik, že se nevejde do oblíbených nohavic? To snad ne. Rozchod s Blainem, i když byl vzájemný a dohodnutý, ho sebral. Nehledě na to, že z Blainea po dvou týdnech vypadlo, jak moc se těší pravidelným Sebastianovým návštěvám a po dalších dvou s ním začal randit. Kurt ho na jejich pravidelných, pátečních, kavárnových sedáncích vždy ujišťoval, že mu to samozřejmě nevadí. A vlastně to byla pravda. Ani tak mu nechyběl Blaine, jako někdo, s kým by mohl rozpustile flirtovat a kdo by mu lichotil. Stýskalo se mu po sobotních filmových večerech, mazlení na pohovce a sladkých polibcích. Po někom, kdo by ho utěšil z příšerných nočních můr plných rohatých oblud s červenýma očima.

„Vážně Blaine, pokud máš Sebastiana rád a on tebe, tak jsem taky rád. Opravdu. Jsem šťastný, že sis někoho našel,“ odkrojil si velký kus oříškového dortíku politého karamelovou polevou, který si posledních několik návštěv pravidelně objednával. To ovšem jeho chuť na sladké neukojilo a po rozloučení nastal nájezd na oddělení cukrovinek v blízkém supermarketu.

Vrátil se vzpomínkami do přítomnosti. Přistoupil k zrcadlu, vyhrnul tílko a s hrůzou v očích pozoroval malé vypoulení jeho žaludku. Okamžitě šel do kuchyně a vyházel všechny dobroty, které ve špajzu našel. Finn ho nechápavě pozoroval.  A samozřejmě sveřepě bránil svou část pochoutek. Dalším krokem bylo protáhnout své cvičení z každodenních dvaceti minut na čtyřicet a nakonec začal terorizovat celou rodinu čerstvou syrovou zeleninou a nízkokalorickými jídly. Až musela Carole zasáhnout a vysvětlit mu, že takhle sice zhubne, ale brzy ho dostihne jojo efekt. Nehledě na to, že pro tělo teenagera tohle rozhodně nebylo zdravé.

 Kila ovšem neubývala, ba naopak. Kurt byl zoufalý. Dokonce už si toho všimli i jeho spolužáci. Santana už měla několik zcela nemístných poznámek − _„Tak co cvalíku, dneska nám zazpíváš o dortících? Pane Schue, Hummel nemůže bejt vepředu, přes jeho velkej zadek nás vzadu nikdo neuvidí.“_ − a když ho viděl Blaine jíst nejdříve velké množství sladkostí a následně chroupat samou zeleninu, tak mu rádoby taktně naznačil, že s bulimií nemusí bojovat sám. Kurt nevěděl, co dělat. Dokonce navštívil dietologa. Držel se domluveného jídelníčku, ale nic nepomáhalo.

Po dalších dvou měsících se k rostoucímu břichu přidaly nepříjemné svalové křeče, otravné pálení žáhy, závratě a nepředstavitelné bolesti kyčlí, které ho donutily sténat v koutku a doprošovat se dalších a dalších léků na bolest. Burt ho konečně dokopal k lékaři. Kurt nejprve silně protestoval, ale když se zhroutil uprostřed nácviku hudebního čísla ve sboru, uznal, že návštěva lékaře bude tou jedinou správnou volbou. Ani nepočítal, jaké všemožné musel podstoupit testy: odběry krve, magnetickou rezonanci, rentgen, počítačovou tomografii, ultrazvuk a několik dalších, dle Kurta velmi ponižujících.

Diagnóza i přesto nezněla zcela jasně, jak vysvětlil vyděšenému Kurtovi a jeho otci specialista, doktor Caligari. „Pravděpodobně benigní nádor v dutině břišní. Bohužel to vypadá, že odstranění nebude tak snadné. Ultrazvuk totiž naznačuje propojení s  _aortou diabolicou_. Tak jsem si pojmenoval větev tepny kyčelní, která ho vyživuje tím, že přivádí okysličenou krev do tumoru,“ vysvětlil jim.

Kurt se při té představě otřásl.„Jako bych snad chtěl něco takového vyživovat,“ zamračil se.

 „Zajímavé je, že tato větev vyživuje v ženském těle v případě těhotenství plod,“ uchechtl se fascinovaně a zděšeného pohledu otce a syna Hummelových si nevšímal. „Operace bude tudíž zcela nezbytná,“ pokýval doktor důležitě hlavou. „Samozřejmě nese sebou spoustu možných rizik,“ pokračoval dál, hlas se mu o něco málo ztišil. „Nevíme přesně, jak je celá cévní struktura svázaná a nakolik je propojení tumoru s tepnou rozsáhlé.“

…

Operace byla naplánována na šestý den šestého měsíce na šest hodin ráno. Kurt seděl na nemocničním lůžku, oblečen do světle zeleného anděla. Před několika minutami se rozloučil s rodinou a snažil se nemyslet, že tohle může být naposledy, co je viděl. Nenávistně koukal na bouli svého žaludku. Zcela ponořen do svých myšlenek, přeslechl klepání na dveře.

„Pane Hummele, jste v pořádku?“ vstoupila do pokoje blonďatá boubelatá sestra.  „Sál je nachystaný,“ pronesla mateřským hlasem. Pohled, kterým se na Kurta koukala, nenáviděl. Nechtěl, aby ho kdokoli litoval. „Jste připravený?“ položila chlapci ruku na rameno.

 _Ne!_ Chtěl křičet. _Jak bych sakra mohl?_ Místo toho pouze lehce přikývl: „Ano.“

Chirurg, který vedl Kurtův zákrok, měl bohaté zkušenosti s podobnými případy. Několik podobných operací už zažil, čtyři sám vedl jako hlavní operatér. Na tu dnešní však až do své smrti nezapomněl. Vše šlo daleko lépe, než předpokládali. Tumor nakonec nebyl s cévou propojen takovým způsobem, jakým vyšetření ultrazvukem napovídalo a neohrožovalo Kurta masivním krvácením. Po dvou a půl hodinách byl celý nádor připraven _opustit_ jeho břišní dutinu. Teď bylo na řadě zastavit několik drobných a jedno vážnější vnitřní krvácení, které vyjmutí způsobilo a nakonec pacienta zašít. Tumor byl odložen na vedlejší stolek, zvážen (2,90 kg) a stážista byl připraven odebrat vzorky na biopsii. Pocit, že mu nádor pod rukama lehce pulzuje, přičetl své přepracovanosti. Operace přeci jen trvala už poměrně dlouho.

Skalpel zajel do houbovité hmoty jako nůž do másla. Provedl táhlý příčný řez. Překvapený budoucí lékař takřka uskočil, když z vytvořené pukliny vystříkla tekutina. Hned poté se ozval hlasitý křik dítěte, které se poprvé nadechlo kyslíku. Všichni na sále zdřevěněli.

Lékař vedoucí operaci začal nadávat. „Jakej idiot sem přitáhl novorozence! Okamžitě vypadněte! Tady je to obsazené, pokud jste si nevšimli!“

„Pane doktore, to-tohle,“ zakoktal se stážista, „tohle byste měl asi vidět.“

Chirurg, který právě dokončil práci _uvnitř_ Kurta, předal pacienta mladšímu kolegovi. „Došijte ho,“ zavrčel nevrle. Sám přešel ke stolku, kolem něhož se zatím shrnul prakticky celý operační tým. „Co se tady dě−“ nedořekl. Místo toho s vyvalenýma očima zíral na kroutícího a vřeštícího novorozence obaleného slizem uprostřed jakéhosi kokonu ze zbytku toho, co bývalo tumorem.

…

Nemocnice odmítla přijmout jakoukoli zodpovědnost za selhání či zanedbání péče. Samozřejmě byly provedeny testy, které dosvědčily, že dítě je rozhodně Kurtovo a nebylo na operační sál kýmkoli podstrčeno. Na naléhání Burta byl nebohý zmatený Blaine donucen podstoupit test otcovství, který však vyšel negativně. Kurt přísahal, že s nikým jiným nebyl. Burt nevěděl, co si myslet. Měl radost, že jeho syn je živý a zdravý. Vnouče sice nebylo to, co očekával, ale nakonec usoudil, že nemá cenu nad překvapující událostí příliš dumat. Nadto mu při každém pohledu na malého chlapce, snažícího si nacpat drobnou pěstičku do úst (přesně tak, jak to dělával malý Kurt) _záhadně_ zvlhly oči. S myšlenkou na vnouče se v minulých letech pomalu rozloučil. To, že se ho nakonec dočkal, bylo skvělé, byť nečekané. Tvrdohlavý Kurt stejně odmítl dát dítě k adopci.

„Nemůžu ho dát pryč, tati. On je můj. Podívej se na něho,“ mluvil k němu a tiskl si pofňukávající novorozeně na hruď. Ze všeho byl neuvěřitelně vyděšený. Nechápal, co se s jeho tělem stalo. Proč se to stalo zrovna jemu. Ale při každém pohledu na tmavá očka a mírný úsměv na buclatých rtech na svůj strach a otázky zapomněl.

„Ale co škola? Co New York?“ vyžadoval Burt další odpovědi.

Kurt pokrčil rameny. „Požádám o roční odložení. Potom to snad už zvládnu. Rád bych zatím zůstal tady v Limě, s váma.“

„Už jsi přemýšlel, jak se bude jmenovat?“ změnil dojatý Burt téma.

Kurt pohladil chlapečka po tmavých vláskách. Syn ho pevně chytnul za prst. Naschvál si dával načas. Chtěl, aby chvíle, co vysloví chlapcovo jméno, byla výjimečná a nezapomenutelná. „Damien,“ pronesl slavnostně. V dálce se zablesklo. Krátce na to se strhla nepředstavitelná bouře.

S dítětem zůstal v nemocnici ještě dvanáct dní. Lékaři trvali na stále nových testech a vyšetřeních. Návštěvy za nimi proudily v davech. Dveře se prakticky nezavřely. Nejnepříjemnější překvapení se dostalo Kurtovi v podobě kněze, který k němu přišel, právě když chlapce sám poprvé úspěšně přebalil. Byl na sebe náležitě pyšný a připadal si neuvěřitelně dospěle. Duchovní mu jeho radost z dobře provedené práce naprosto zkazil. Snažil se ho dobrou hodinu a půl přemluvit, aby své dítě nechal pokřtít a nechtěl se z jeho pokoje hnout. Snažil se malého pocákat svěcenou vodou ve zlaté kropence a mumlal si k tomu nějaké nesmysly. Kurt byl naštvaný a zoufalý. Sestry na jeho volání neodpovídaly a duchovní mu bránil opustit pokoj.  Nakonec se zjevila spása v podobě Sebastiana s Blainem. I když by si Kurt raději ukousnul jazyk, než aby to přiznal. Nikdy neviděl Sebastiana s jeho uštěpačným jazykem raději. Kněz zmizel poté, co si Sebastian přitáhl Blainea k sobě na klín a začal si s ním vyměňovat hlasité mlaskavé polibky.

…

Jen co se Kurt dostal domů z nemocnice, začal pátrat po dalších případech _zázračného zrození_. Internet byl volba číslo jedna. Googlil všechny možné kombinace slov vystihující jeho _situaci_. Docela se vyděsil, když nejčastější odkazy, které vygoolil, měly co dočinění se satanistickým hnutím. Rychle okno internetového prohlížeče vykřížkoval. Tu noc toho mnoho nenaspal. A to nejenom díky svému synovi, který byl v noci jinak klidné a hodné dítě, ale především ho strašily děsivé představy plné rohatých monster a vysokých plamenů.

K dalšímu bádání se odhodlal až po týdnu. Teď na to šel jinak. Minule zkoušel vyhledávat výrazy z řekněme novější doby. Teď se zkusil pídit v minulosti. Odkazy na výsledky pátrání byly zpočátku velmi podobné. Po proklikání se na dvacátou stránku však konečně narazil na slibný začátek svého výzkumu: internetová stránka nějaké náboženské sekty. Nikdy o ní neslyšel, což ovšem nebylo nic překvapujícího. „Za zkoušku nic nedám,“ zašeptal si a poklepal na odkaz. Pokoušel se číst úvodní stránku, ale po pěti větách ho rozbolela hlava. Opěvování Satana mu nepřišlo o nic zajímavější než oslavování Ježíše. Damien zakňoural. Kurt se na něho zběžně podíval. Chlapeček nebyl vzhůru, ale nervózně sebou trhal. Kurt přistoupil k postýlce. Pohladil ho po tmavě hnědém chmýří na hlavě a zabroukal. Kojenec se uklidnil. Kurt ho ještě jednou pohladil a vrátil se zpět ke svému počítači. Zbytek úvodní řeči přešel bez mrknutí oka. Rozklikl si kolonku _Děti našeho pána_. Čtení to bylo… popravdě Kurta nenapadalo žádné vhodné adjektivum. Vesměs se článek skládal ze slov velebící Vládce pekel. Pročetl se až k odkazu _Antikrist_. Měl nepatrné ponětí, o co se jedná, i když se o náboženské věci nikdy nestaral. To co se dočetl, ho vyděsilo. Očima projížděl text několikrát za sebou.

_… Jednou za tisíc let. … syn samotného Sitny vzejde z mužského lůna… Vládce světa… protivník svatého Mesiáše… Antikrist._

Kurt se třásl. Nemohl dýchat. Přešel k postýlce, opatrně chlapce zvedl, položil ho do svých podušek. Chvíli ho pozoroval, jako by čekal, že malému vyraší růžky a naroste na jedné noze kopýtko. Pobaveně potřásl hlavou, když si uvědomil, co dělá. Lehl si k němu. Omotal se okolo něho jako by ho chtěl uchránit před veškerým zlem v celém vesmíru. Chlapeček se k němu přimkl. Šťastně si zabroukal. „Antikrist. Směšné,“ políbil Damiena na čílko.

…

„Vypadá přesně jako ty,“ řekl David pozorující Kurta při Damienově krmení. S Kurtem byli už nějaký čas velmi dobří přátelé. Přesněji od té doby, co se Kurt rozešel s Blainem. Pravidelně se navštěvovali, a když Kurt _onemocněl_ , chodil ho David povzbuzovat a rozptylovat. Také jeho a Damiena několikrát navštívil v nemocnici. Dokonce malému přinesl i plyšového medvídka, kterého si však chlapec zřejmě příliš neoblíbil. Kurt ho neustále nacházel na zemi vedle postýlky. Davidovi to však neřekl.

„Můžeš mi ho na chvíli podržet? Musím tu lahvičku vymýt teď, nebo tam ta sedlina zaschne a pak to nepůjde pryč.“ Ani nečekal na Daveovu odpověď a chlapečka mu jednoduše vrazil do náruče. Nebylo to poprvé, co klučinu držel a byl šťastný, že mu Kurt natolik věří. „Přísahám, že jsem přečetl všechna ta příšerná fóra, abych zjistil, jaká je nejlepší umělá výživa pro kojence. Doufám, že to aspoň k něčemu bylo,“ dodal spíš pro sebe. „Protože to byl opravdu výkon. Představ si, všechno na těch fórech je růžové a to co z těch matek vyleze. No hrůza!  Jestli někdy oslovím Damiena miminečko nebo  mimísku, vraž mi jednu, prosím tě,“ zavtipkoval a odešel do kuchyně.

David ho ovšem příliš neposlouchal. Vždy, když choval Damiena, mu chvilku trvalo, než přišel na vhodný způsob, jak kojence držet, aby se mu příliš nekroutil a on se neděsil, že dítě upustí. Přísahal by, že tohle mrně nikomu jinému nedělá. Aspoň to u nikoho jiného neviděl. Kurt, Burt, Carole a dokonce i Finn se mu zdáli jako profíci. Připadal si neuvěřitelně nemotorně. Neohrabané ruce vůči malému, měkkému, zvláštně voňavému tělíčku příliš hrubé. Zároveň ho však chlapcovo pravidelné dýchání podivně uklidňovalo. Pomalu, s dlaněmi pevně, ale něžně objímajícími Damiena, se vydal do kuchyně za Kurtem. Dítě se zavrtělo, podivně mu zaškrundalo v břiše a nebohého Davida poblinkalo.

„Ale ne,“ zasténal zoufale.

„Co se – oh bože, Davide, je mi to líto!“ Kurt si okamžitě Damiena převzal. „Tohle nesmíš dělat,“ huboval malému. „ Pojď za mnou. Musíš to sundat,“ vyzval přítele.

„Cože?“ zděsil se. V jeho představách se nesvlékal v přítomnosti Kurta za takových okolností. Ty jeho byly daleko příjemnější a nezahrnovaly společnost malého Damiena.

„Ten smrad se jinak zažere do látky, věř mi. Musí se to okamžitě namočit,“ natáhl se po ručníku, vystlal s ním kolébku a položil dítě do ní. „No tak Davide, nejsme malí kluci,“ dobíral si ho a držel nataženou ruku. Čekal, až si sundá košili. David se pořád neměl k činu. „Donesu ti nějaké Finnovo triko,“ vytratil se z pokoje.

David si povzdechl a sundal si potřísněný svršek. Opravdu to příšerně smrdělo. S povzdechem zjistil, že natrávené jídlo prosáklo i jeho nátělníkem. „Skvělý,“ další povzdech a vysvlékl si i z něj.

„Myslím, že ti bude,“ přišel Kurt zpátky do pokoje. „Oh, promiň,“ začervenal se, když vstoupil a našel tam Davida nahého do půli těla.

„Tílko bylo taky špinavý,“ pokrčil rameny a převzal od Kurta nabízené triko.

„Vážně se omlouvám. Je mi to moc líto,“ tvářil se Kurt neobyčejně provinile.

„To je v pohodě. Malý děti tohle prostě dělají,“ pokrčil rameny.

„Jo, ale… vážně promiň.“

„V pořádku, fakt. Už to neřeš,“ ujistil ho. „Myslím, že bych měl jít. Už je celkem pozdě.“

„Dobře. Děkujeme za návštěvu. A vážně se nezlob.“

„Není za co. A vážně je to v pohodě. Prostě se to stalo. Měj se pěkně,“ rozloučil se s Kurtem. „A ty nezlob, ďáblíku,“ přešel k postýlce a podíval se na dítě. Kurtovi zatrnulo.

_Ďáblíku._

Nikomu o svém bádání neřekl. Burt se (raději) neptal. Kurt věděl, že určitě umírá touhou dozvědět se, odkud se malý Damien vlastně vzal. Vlastně všichni pravděpodobně chtěli vědět, jak mohl otěhotnět. Měl ale pocit, že pokud by se někomu se svými myšlenkami svěřil, akorát by se mu vysmál.

Dítě se při Daveově hlasu otočilo. Věnovalo mu samolibý škleb. David si nikdy nemyslel, že jsou nemluvňata schopna tak perfektní mimiky.

…

„Oh, tak tady je naše _maminka_ ,“ pronesl Sebastian zpěvavě, jen co Kurt otevřel dveře.

„Tys sebou přivedl i Sebastiana, Blaine. Skvělý,“ uvítal je Kurt s unaveným povzdechem. „Pojďte dál,“ ustoupil, aby mohli vejít.

„Kde máš to ďáblovo sémě?“ zeptal se Sebastian a šklebil se na mladého otce.

Kurt strnul. _Jenom náhoda. Je to jenom náhoda. Navíc, jak by mohl Sebastian, tím spíš David vědět něco o Antikristu? Náhoda._

„Sebastiane!“ okřikl svého přítele Blaine. „Něco jsi mi slíbil,“ strčil ho do ramene, jen co zaznamenal jeho slova. „Něco jsme ti přinesli, teda spíš Damienovi,“ potřásl Kurtovi dárkovou taškou před obličejem.

„To jste nemuseli,“ zaradoval se Kurt, přestože dárek nebyl pro něho. „Chcete něco k −“ přerušil ho dětský brek. „Vemte si, když tak něco k pití,“ ukázal Kurt směrem do kuchyně, „půjdu pro Damiena.“

Našel chlapečka celého rudého, dožadujícího se pozornosti. Tmavé oči ho vyčítavě pozorovaly, jako by ho káral, že tu nebyl dřív. Chlapec opravdu vypadal jako Kurtova malá kopie, až to bylo zarážející. Druhý den poté, co se Kurt vrátil z nemocnice, vytáhl Burt staré rodinné fotografie a video nahrávky a celá rodina se bavila tím, jak je prcek svému otci podobný. Samozřejmě až na tmavé oči. Někdy Kurt ani nedokázal rozlišit zorničky od duhovek. Především když se Damienovi něco nelíbilo. Nikdo z Hummelovic rodiny neměl takové oči. Nikdo, koho kdy Kurt viděl, neměl takové oči.

„Pšš, nebreč. Přišla ti návštěva. “ Natěšené zornice se zastavily na Kurtovi. „Po kom je máš?“ zašeptal a vyndal mrně z postýlky. Stačilo třikrát konejšivě pohoupat a po pláči ani stopy. Potom, co mu vyměnil plenu, přinesl chlapce dolů.

„Damiene,“ vykřikl radostně Blaine a hnal se celý nadšený ke Kurtovi.

Sebastian si odfrkl a protočil oči. „Chováš se jako kvočna.“ Nikdo ho neposlouchal.

„Asi bych ti ho neměl dávat, minule pozvracel Davida.“

„Poblil Karofskyho?“ rozesmál se Sebastian škodolibě.

„Sebastiane!“ okřikl ho jeho přítel. Znovu. „Není nemocný?“ pohladil chlapečka po hlavě.

„Ne, jen asi neměl svůj den,“ pokrčil mladý otec rameny.

„Jo a ten dárek!“ vzpomněl si Blaine a už držel v natažené ruce dárkovou taštičku.

„Hm, já.“ Díval se Kurt bezradně, obě končetiny zaměstnané držením Damiena. Chlapeček otočil hlavu směrem k Blaineovi. Vyhlížel natěšeně.

„Dej mi ho,“ vzal si klučinu navzdory varování.

„Jestli tě nahodí, jeď si domů, jak chceš,“ slyšeli Sebastiana. Kurt se jen modlil, aby Damien neopakoval situaci zpřed dvou dnů. Rozevřel tmavě fialovou tašku a vytáhl –

„Netopýr?“ prohlížel si nevěřícně hračku. Černý, chlupatý, hebký plyš, rudá plastová očka, bílé vyceněné špičaté zuby a velká blanitá křídla. Přišlo mu to poněkud děsivé a naprosto nevhodné jako dárek pro nemluvně.

„Byl to Sebův nápad,“ pokrčil rameny Blaine. „Co, Damiene, líbí se ti?“ zeptal se dítěte, vytrhl hračku Kurtovi z rukou a mával s ní kojenci před obličejem. Na tváři se mu usadil stupidní výraz. Chlapec mu odpověděl nadšeným neartikulovaným zašišláním. Hlavu otočil směrem k hračce a natáhl se pro ni.

„Vidíš, říkal jsem, že se mu bude líbit,“ namyšleným tónem pronesl Sebastian.

…

David navštěvoval Hudmmelovic rodinný domek čím dál častěji. Přesněji chodil za Kurtem a jeho synem. Byl u nich prakticky každý den. Společně jezdili na procházky s kočárkem, nad kterým David pouze kroutil hlavou. Hluboká, černá korbička po stranách opatřená tuhou krajkou se dvěma většími a dvěma menšími koly a výraznou tordovanou kovovou konstrukcí. Většina rodiny se nad Kurtovou volbou podivovala, pouze Finn to okomentoval slovy: „Hustý, kámo! To je jak z toho filmu, co to děcko roztrhalo svoje rodiče!“

David raději nahlas nic neříkal. Pouze jednou si povzdechl. „Nechápu, jak to dokážeš řídit,“ podotkl, když se jednoho krásného slunečného dne snažil kočírovat vozítko. Konstrukce byla vážně těžká, a jak si s ní drobný Kurt dokáže tak obratně poradit, mu zůstávalo záhadou.

„Byl ve slevě a navíc ten kočárek je tak nádherný! Vintage je teď v módě. Je to ručně vyšívaná krajka! A podívej se na ty detaily a ten kov je ručně zpracovaný. Podívej, jak je to nádherně tepané!“ sálalo z něho nadšení. „Ten kočárek má osobnost,“ trpělivě vysvětloval Daveovi, který absolutně nechápal, o čem Kurt mluví. „Damien není obyčejné dítě a tak nebude mít nic obyčejného.  Jo a černá se mi hodí ke všemu oblečení,“ mrkl na Davida.

…

David měl malého Damiena rád. Navzdory tomu, že chlapec jeho kladný pocit zřejmě neopětoval. Ani nepočítal, kolikrát ho klučina pozvracel, poslintal nebo poplival jídlem. Nebo že chlapec v jeho přítomnosti vždy začal srdceryvně brečet a nechtěl přestat. Uklidnit ho dokázal pouze plyšák od Blainea a Sebastiana.

Další oblíbenou kratochvílí, kterou si krátil Damien čas, bylo házení hraček po Davidovi. Stačilo, aby Kurt odešel; na toaletu, pro další šálek kávy nebo připravit dítěti lahev. Pokaždé ho trefila buď gumová pískací hračka, nebo nějaká plastová hrkačka. Samozřejmě, že to Kurtovi neřekl. Pokaždé hračku vrátil zpátky do postýlky, aby jí po něm Damien okamžitě mrštil zpátky. Podruhé už mu ji nevrátil. Načež samozřejmě začal chlapec řvát, jako když ho na nože berou.

…

Damienovi byly dva měsíce, když se David Kurta konečně zeptal na otázku, která ho už dlouho pálila na jazyku. Chlapec kupodivu spal, což byl neobvyklý jev, pokud byl Dave na návštěvě. Oba mladíci si užívali klid a mír Hudmmelovic  domova. Kurt upekl nízkotučný mrkvový dort a uvařil oběma kávu. Povídali si o svých plánech do budoucna. David byl přijat na vysokou školu v New Yorku a Kurt mu svým způsobem záviděl. David to na něm poznal. Novopečený mladý otec rozhodně nebyl otevřená kniha. Ale David se v něm naučil listovat překvapivě snadno. Brzy věděl, kdy se má zdržet vtípků a komentářů a kdy naopak Kurtovi jeho flirtování nevadilo. Naopak se sám zapojil.

A pak se konečně David jednoho úterního odpoledne nadechl: „Víš, moje teta. Ona na začátku června umřela a žila v New Yorku,“ podíval se na Kurta, ten mu pohled opětoval s poněkud zmateným výrazem.

„To mi je líto,“ vyjádřil soustrast a čekal, kam David mířil.

„No ona byla docela dost zazobaná a říkal jsem si, jestli. Nemusíš mi odpovídat hned. Ale, přemýšlel jsem, jestli bys teda nech − “

„Davide, nechápu, o čem mluvíš,“ usmál se mile.

David si zazoufal nad svou výřečností. Ano, byl do Kurta Hummela neuvěřitelně zakoukaný. Myšlenka, která se mu vnutila do hlavy, byla odvážná. Jako by mu ji našeptal samotný čert. „Zdědil jsem v New Yorku byt a teta mi odkázala i nějaké peníze. Vím, žes chtěl New York a školu na rok odložit, ale − “

„Davide,“ byl znovu utnut.

„Pojeď se mnou,“ dořekl tiše.

Kurt mlčel. Oči skloněné a pozoroval svoje propletené lehce se třesoucí ruce. „To asi není úplně dobrý nápad,“ zašeptal nakonec. Zvedl hlavu a podíval se Davidovi přímo do očí.

„Já si nechci hrát na šťastnou rodinku,“ ujistil ho. I když neříkal úplnou pravdu. Ta myšlenka se mu docela zamlouvala. „Vím, že New York je tvůj sen a byt je velkej a určitě by se ti líbil. Damien by mohl mít svůj vlastní pokoj. Ty samozřejmě taky! Ten byt je vážně obrovskej! Nemyslel jsem, že bychom měli společnej pokoj,“ snažil se vysvětlit a nervózně opakoval to samé.

„Davide,“ zašeptal Kurt.

Nereagoval a dál blábolil. „Pokoj by byl jen tvůj. Vážně,“ odmlčel se. Zhluboka se nadechl. „Mám tě rád,“ doznal a doufal, že se moc nečervenal.

Kurt chvilku nic neříkal. Zhluboka se nadechl. „Já tebe taky,“ usmál se stydlivě. „Ale mám Damiena,“ připomněl mu a věnoval letmý pohled poklidně spícímu dítěti.

„To je to poslední, co by mně vadilo,“ vydechl David úlevou. Přisunul se na gauči blíž ke Kurtovi, ten se nahnul a svého přítele objal. Hlavu položil na jeho rameno.

Damien je se spokojeným úsměvem pozoroval skrz příčky své přenosné postýlky.

…

 Rok uplynul jako voda. Hodně věcí se změnilo. Po třech měsících od nastěhování se vztah mezi Davidem a Kurtem vyvinul z přátelství na partnerství. Vše se snažili pečlivě plánovat. Ne vždy jim to vycházelo podle jejich představ, ale oba byli neuvěřitelně šťastní. Nejdříve byli ve všem neskutečně opatrní, ze začátku pouze letmé polibky na tvář a na ústa před spaním. Oba zůstávali ve své posteli. Po dvou dalších měsících se Kurt přitulil k Davidovi na gauči při sledování nějakého hloupého akčního filmu a začal ho _obtěžova_ t. David byl v sedmém nebi. Na zuřivou, právě probíhající přestřelku okamžitě zapomněl. Damien byl vykoupaný, najedený a přebalený, uložený ke spánku. Právě se chtěli přesunout do Davidova pokoje, když se ten malý čertík rozeřval, jako by ho na nože brali. Kurt se udýchaně odtrhl od svého přítele. Zamumlal rozpačitou omluvu a hnal se ke svému synovi. David si zamumlal něco o malých kazišucích.

Kurt přišel o pár minut později zpět, našel Davida spát schouleného pod pruhovanou dekou. Podobné okamžiky zažívali při každém pokusu o jakoukoli intimitu. Ale jakmile přišel David nebo Kurt k Damienovi, stačilo se naklonit nad vyřezávanou kolíbku z tmavého třešňového dřeva zdobenou intarzií, rozhrnout lehká tmavá tylová nebesa a chlapec přestal. Samozřejmě, pokud ho šel utišit Dave, vždy po něm Damien něco hodil. K plyšákům se postupně přidala kojenecká lahev, když už si ji uměl podržet sám. Občas mu na hlavě přistála i botička. David by kolikrát přísahal, že se mu svými bezzubými ústy vysmíval. Když se naučil chodit, s oblibou Davidovi utíkal při přebalování, občas dokonce _ukradl_ špinavou plenu a David se ho marně snažil polapit. Mixované ovoce, které mu Kurt připravoval ke svačině, po Davidovi prskal a odmítal jíst. Jakmile krmil David, končila přesnídávka většinou na něm, prcek si v něm samozřejmě nezapomněl upatlat ručičky a svého taťku obejmout, kdežto u krmení s Kurtem poslušně otvíral pusu a snědl úplně všechno.

S oblibou si hrál ve velkém bytu na schovku. Dokázal najít dokonalá místa, o kterých jeho otec neměl nejmenší ponětí. Davida tím přiváděl k šílenství. Běhal po celém bytu, vyřvával Damienovo jméno, vyhrožoval tresty, sliboval hory doly. Otvíral veškeré skříně, komody a nahlížel pod všechny stoly. Marně. Nikdy ho nemohl najít. Musel počkat, až dorazí Kurt a najednou byl klučina venku a objímal svého otce. Po Davidovi potom házel vítězoslavné obličeje a šklebil se na něho.

Pokaždé, co přišel od Sebastiana se _společenskou únavou_ , když noc předtím zapíjeli výhru oblíbeného týmu, Damien měl ve zvyku prořvat celý den. Křičel, mlátil všemi hračkami nejenom Davidovi po hlavě, ale po všem co dělalo parádní hlučné zvuky. Nakonec se Kurtovi Davida zželelo, uložil svého partnera se studeným obkladem do postele a vzal prcka do parku. Vrátili se až po třech hodinách, když už byl David schopen alespoň trochu fungovat.

Návrat pak probíhal následovně: Kurt otevřel dveře, mrně vběhlo nadšeně dovnitř. Prudce několikrát zavrtělo hlavou, jak se snažilo zjistit, kde je druhý táta. Zavýsklo. Rozeběhlo se, nehledě na to, že na něho Kurt křičel. V tu chvíli se David většinou probudil a snažil se okamžitě připravit na nevyhnutelnou srážku. Dveře do ložnice byly rozraženy. Davidovou lebkou projel tlustý rozžhavený drát. Damien vklouznul dovnitř jako mrštný úhoř. Rozběhl se a prudce naskočil na taťku. David přidušeně vykřikl, potlačil všechna sprostá slova, co se mu drala na jazyk. Damien mu dal svoje malé ručičky kolem krku, trochu ho přiškrtil. David dostal oslintanou pusu na tvář. Později, jen co se naučil mluvit, k tomu dětským šišlavým hláskem přibylo: „Mám tě rád.“ Poté z něho klučina seskočil, nezapomněl mu vrazit loket do žeber, a s křikem běžel za svým druhým otcem. David se na něho jednoduše nemohl zlobit, alespoň ne dostatečně dlouho.

…

Překvapením, které se konalo v newyorském bytu, byla poměrně častá přítomnost Sebastiana v jejich domácnosti. Sebastian studoval právo na newyorské univerzitě. Už v Limě se spřátelil s Davidem (společné sledování sportovních přenosů dělá divy) a s Kurtem udržovali vztah, který by se dal nejlépe popsat jako tolerované příměří. Nejzvláštnější bylo, že malý Damien Sebastiana zbožňoval a ještě větší záhada byla, že Sebastian měl pro malého chlapce slabost. Damienovou nejoblíbenější hračkou byl plyšový netopýr. Nyní už notně ožužlaný a často ušmudlaný, jak ho chlapec všude tahal, s jedním odtrhnutým očičkem. Když se Kurt pokusil našít místo něho knoflík, dostal Damien hysterický záchvat a velký knoflík mrštil přes celý pokoj a rozbil s ním zarámovanou fotku Kurta s Davidem. Stejně tak a možná ještě víc vyváděl, když Kurt jednou za čtrnáct dní plyšáka pral. Celou dobu, co hračka schnula, vyřvával, házel ostatní hračky po nebohých rodičích, tedy spíš po svém druhém tatínkovi a nic ho nemohlo utišit. Pokud byl navíc na řadě David s koupáním, ječel hned, co ponořil jeho tělíčko do vody. Mlátil sevřenými pěstičkami po hladině vody, aby poté přišel na to, že celou plochou dlaně nadělá víc nepořádku. Po vykoupání bylo víc vody na Daveovi než ve vaničce. Zajímavé bylo, že pokud ho koupal Kurt, nikdy se nic takového nedělo.

Snad jedině Sebastianova návštěva dokázala malého řvouna uklidnit. Kurt si brzy začal plánovat přepírání hračky právě na dobu Sebastianova pobytu. Damien spokojeně seděl s Davidem a jejich návštěvou v obýváku, hrál si svoje dětské hry, které Davida trošku znepokojovaly. Hlavně pokud prcek začal zuřivě trhat figurkám hlavičky a končetiny. Stavěl si z kostek věže a pak je s nekontrolovatelnou radostí rozbíjel. Pokud skončil nějaký díl stavebnice na Davidovi tím lépe. V případě že ne, vždy tu byly malé ručky, které mířily s překvapivou přesností. A pokud se přeci jen čirou náhodou netrefily, vždycky tu byla možnost rozběhnout se, skočit na druhého tatínka a svoje malé kostnaté koleno zabořit do jeho rozkroku.

Kurt strávil následující den lezením v obýváku po čtyřech a hledal všechny kostky. Prakticky celou dobu ho zaměstnával malý Damien. S radostí se staral, aby měli oba jeho kluci teplé jídlo. Zkrášlil jejich byt k nepoznání od toho, jak vypadal, když se nastěhovali. Byla z něho vlastně _žena v domácnosti_. Nestěžoval si. Všechno, co dělal, ho bavilo. Docházel na NYAMU na přípravné kurzy, aby nevyšel ze cviku. K jejich štěstí se nekryly se žádnou přednáškou, na kterou David chodil. Během zkoušek, pokud byl David zaneprázdněn, jim chlapce pohlídal Sebastian. Sice se ho Kurt vždy musel _doprošovat,_ měl však silný pocit, že si z něho Sebastian jen utahuje. Damien se od _strýčka Sebyho_ vždy vracel s novou hračkou, v tom nejlepším případu s takovou, která dělala pořádný hluk.

...

David nelhal, když tvrdil, že jeho teta byla bohatá. Popravdě bohatá nebylo podle Kurta to správné slovo. Byt, jak mu David jejich budoucí domov o prázdninách prezentoval, byl ve skutečnosti apartmán a zabíral podstatný kus z celého osmnáctého patra. Když ho Kurt poprvé viděl, málem omdlel radostí.

„Tady mám žít?“ vykřikl šťastně. „Proboha!“ Damien se v jeho náruči nepokojně zavrtěl a fňuknul. Kurt mu upravil čepičku, pohladil po zádech a třikrát zhoupl. „Čím se tvoje teta živila?“ obrátil se na spokojeně se usmívajícího Davida.

„Asi ti to bude připadat směšný,“ začal rozpačitě. „Teta Florence byla zvláštní. Taková černá ovce rodiny.“ Kurt se na něho nechápavě podíval. David si povzdechl. „Dělala takový ty věci s duchama.“

„S duchama?“ zopakoval Kurt nechápavě. „Jako vyvolávání myslíš?“

„Já nevím. Trochu mě to vždycky děsilo,“ pokrčil rameny. „Ale byla skvělá, trochu praštěná, ale srandovní. Vždycky upekla výborný sušenky a pak jsme se spolu dívali na strašidelný filmy,“ ztratil se ve vzpomínkách.

David také zdědil většinu tetiných úspor, a že to byla nemalá cifra. Kurt nechápal, kde mohla žena, pracující jako médium, naškudlit takové množství peněz. Problémy s nájmem byly nicméně vyřešeny. Kurt neznámé ženě děkoval snad každý den. Když se David po necelém měsíci prokecnul, že Florence Cooková zemřela šestého června, vyvalil Kurt oči.

„Damien se narodil šestého,“ zašeptal. Obavy, které se v sobě snažil potlačovat, znovu vyplavaly na povrch. Chlapec mu je sice sem tam připomněl: nekontrolované záchvaty vzteku nebo podivná záliba v ničení hraček u nich byly často na pořadu dne. Znovu googlil, navštívil knihovnu. Nakonec vše smetl ze stolu. _Antikrist? Blázníš, Kurte!_  vysmál se sám sobě.

…

Chlapec slavil první narozeniny. Na svůj věk byl neuvěřitelně bystrý a chytrý. Chodit se naučil už v necelých deseti měsících a ve dvanácti uměl už deset slov. Samozřejmě, že mu pyšní rodiče uspořádali velkou narozeninovou oslavu. Všude visely balónky a girlandy, místností poletovaly konfety. Byt byl slavnostně vyzdoben. Hosté se scházeli a vše bylo připraveno na velkolepou párty. Kurt se snažil nastrojit svého syna do dle svých slov − úžasně roztomilého modýlku pro malé gentlemany. Přinesl ho s velkou slávou před týdnem domů, celý unešený, David mu okamžitě oznámil, že neexistuje způsob, jak do něho Damiena navléct. Kurt se brzy přesvědčil, že jeho přítel měl pravdu.

Kalhoty byly v pořádku, sněhobílá košile také, při vestě se už Damien podezíravě kroutil a když se mu otec snažil navléci motýlka, rozpoutalo se pravé peklo. Řev. Slzy. Škrábání. Kopání. Hysterie. Dokonce se pokusil svého otce i kousnout.

 David se vyděšeně přiřítil do dětského pokoje. „Co se děje?“ a pak jen všeříkajícím hlasem dodal. „Já ti to říkal.“

„Dave,“ zaprosil přítele, zoufalý z Damienova jednání. Jednou rukou držel chlapce, aby mu nevypadl z náruče a druhou se snažil chytit hbité, malé, dětské ručky. _Damien definitivně potřebuje ostříhat nehty,_ udělal si poznámku.

„Dej mi ho a běž se připravit,“ převzal si stále vzpouzejícího se chlapce. Damien se kupodivu v jeho objetí uklidnil, vzteky odhodil motýlka, kterého si zuřivě serval, na podlahu a věnoval Kurtovi zamračený obličej. Rtíky naštvaně našpulené. Tmavé oči sršely blesky. Na to se od něho odvrátil a stulil se k Davidovi.

** ……. **

„Hódně štěstí, zdráví!“ znělo místností sborově.

„A teď sfoukni svíčku,“zašeptal Kurt Damienovi do ucha a políbil ho na líčko. Chlapeček se usmál, dopolední incident už zapomenut. _Fůů_ a plamínek zhasl, následoval potlesk a blesky fotoaparátů. Rozkrojili dort, který měl svou vlastní historii.

Ještě teď se David potil při vzpomínce na jeho vyzvednutí. Dorazil do vyhlášené italské cukrárny − _Infernale Brama_ , kde ho Kurt objednal. Zakázka zněla jasně: veselý barevný dětský dort ve tvaru slona. Připraveno pro něho bylo ovšem něco naprosto jiného − dort ve tvaru rakve. David zcela konsternovaně zíral na sladkou delikatesu v bizarním zpodobnění.

„To myslíte vážně? Měli jsme objednanej dort k synovým prvním narozeninám. Tohle rozhodně není dort k prvním narozeninám. Proboha, jakej úchyl chce dort jako rakev!“

Prodavačka pouze pokrčila rameny. Vytáhla zpod pultu velkou knihu v kožené vazbě. „Ne, ne pane, mám to tu napsané,“ ukázala Davidovi knihu objednávek. Věděl, že nemá absolutně žádnou cenu něco namítat. Měla pravdu, číst uměl. Ale skutečně pochyboval, že by Kurt objednal Damienovi k narozeninám něco takového.

„Nemáte nějakej jinej?“ zeptal se zoufale. „Jestli tohle donesu domů. Přítel mě zabije.“

„Jsme úplně vyprodaní, pane. Je mi líto.“

„Jsem mrtvej,“ zašeptal David. Zaplatil a odešel. Doma se pak rychle, zatímco byl Kurt vyzvednout Damiena od Sebastiana, chopil nože, přeřízl dort napolovic, poloviny dal na sebe. Rozehřál čokoládu a celý dort jí polil. Navrch přihodil nějaké ozdoby, co koupil v cukrářství a modlil se, aby Kurt nic nepoznal. Kurt se samozřejmě podivil, proč dort nevypadá jako slon. David mu vysvětlil, že v objednávce došlo k omylu.

Kurt si jen povzdechl. „No jo, něco se pokazit muselo. Ale tenhle je taky pěkný,“ políbil Davida letmo na tvář. „Jen tahle růžička je trochu nakřivo,“ opravil fondánovou ozdůbku.

 _Neměl nejmenší ponětí,_ pomyslel si samolibě David a pozoroval svého partnera při krájení dortu. Kurt se na všechny usmíval jako sluníčko. Stejně jako Damien oblečený do tmavě šedých kalhot a bílé košile. Vesta společně s motýlkem skryty v bezpečí skříně, kam je uložil lehce uražený Kurt.

Apartmánem se neslo cinkání vidliček o dezertní talířky. Všichni se doslova rozplývali nad lahodným dortem, což Davidovi zvedlo sebevědomí ještě víc. „A teď dárky!“ utřel Kurt ze synkovy tváře čokoládovou šmouhu a políbil ho na tvář. Chlapeček se rozzářil, nadšeně zatleskal ručkama. Vrhl se na malou horu balíčků a trhal balicí papír s podivuhodnou vervou a poněkud děsivým kloktavým smíchem. Oči se mu leskly vzrušením. Veselý klaun na papíru byl bezohledně přetržen v půli. Dětské buclaté ručky nemilosrdně škubaly papír na malé kousky. Z obsahu balíčku vylovily několik dětských lepoler. Damien se zarazil. Chvíli si rozšířenýma nevěřícnýma očima prohlížel svůj dárek. Štítivě vzal dětskou knížečku plnou obrázků roztomilých veselých zvířátek a nemilosrdně ji odhodil stranou. Vrhl se na další balíček v lesklém, tmavě modrém papíru se zelenou textilní mašlí. Lehce s ní zápolil, konečně se mu ji podařilo strhnout. Rozerval jasný papír a vykoukla na něj dětská pistolka. Nadšeně ji vytáhl.

Kurtovi bylo okamžitě jasné, od koho dárek pochází. „Sebastiane!“ zařval naštvaně. 

„Ale no tak, Kurte,“ zastal se svého přítele Blaine, který nemohl na oslavě chybět. „Vždyť je to jen dětská hračka.“ Ale navzdory svým slovům Sebastianovi něco zasyčel do ucha, ten jen pokrčil rameny a spokojeně sledoval oslavence.

Další dárky byly zapomenuty a Damien pobíhal mezi svými hosty s imitací zbraně v ruce. Na každého mířil: _Pif! Paf!_

Zbytek oslavy proběhl v relativním klidu. Kurt se sice snažil přemluvit syna k rozbalení ostatních dárků, ale marně. Nakonec toho nechal, pro dobro všech a hlavně pro to své. Opravdu nestál o další synův záchvat, hlavně v přítomnosti jiných osob.

I navzdory množství nových roztomilých hraček, které Damien dostal, usínal s pistolkou vedle hlavy a plyšovým netopýrem v rukou.

…

S blížícím se začátkem školního roku vyvstala otázka: _Co s Damienem?_ Kurt během srpna dostal předběžný rozpis hodin, stejně tak David. I když to ještě nebyl hotový rozvrh, bylo takřka nemožné, aby se jim takové množství přednášek sešlo tak, aby se sami dokázali postarat o syna. Kurt prozatím nechtěl dávat Damiena do školky nebo jeslí. Jedinou volbou, která zbývala, byla chůva.

Kurt měl jasnou představu o tom, jaká by měla být a jaká by měla mít doporučení. Hledali dlouho. Poslední slečna Kurtovi připadala příliš mladá. Uchazečka před ní naopak stará.

„Dave! Vždyť ani neviděla. Myslela si, že je Damien holčička! Nedovolím, aby někdo takový opatroval moje dítě!“

„Dobře, dobře,“ nastavil dlaně v defenzivním gestu. „Ale nějakou vybrat musíme. Sami to nemáme šanci zvládnout.“

Chůvu našli o den později. Neočekávaný zvonek je vytrhl z mazlení na gauči. David zasténal. Konečně se jim podařilo zabavit Damiena prstovými barvami a urvat si chvilku o samotě. V poslední době na sebe neměli prakticky žádný čas. Zvonek zadrnčel znovu.

„Už jdu,“ křikl naštvaný David. Uhladil si košili, prostrčil dva knoflíčky zpět do dírky. Kurt nezahálel, a kdyby nezačal cinkat zvonek, už by se mohl třít o Kurtovo úžasné tělo.  Povzdechl si. Došel ke dveřím.

„Dobrý den.“  Žena, která ho pozdravila, byla mile vypadající čtyřicátnice, měla tmavé vlasy stažené do přísného drdolu a čistou uniformu chůvy z předminulého století. Tedy, ne že by byl David odborník na dámské oblečení. „Jsem vaše nová chůva,“ oznámila mu zcela klidně.

„Dobrý den. Přítel se o vás nezmínil,“ zamračil se jako by se snažil vzpomenout, zdali se neplete. „No, pojďte dál,“ vyzval ženu a ustoupil.

Došli do obývacího pokoje. „Kurte,“ oslovil svého partnera, který si listoval nějakými staršími čísly magazínů. Kurt narovnal hlavu a s poněkud udiveným pohledem si prohlížel ženu. V New Yorku je opravdu jedno, jak se oblékáte, ale tohle byla skutečná rarita. „To je paní-“ zarazil se. Až teď si uvědomil, že vlastně ani nezná ženino jméno.

„Abigail Williamsová,“ představila se. „Poslala mě agentura. Jsem vaše nová chůva.“

„Těší mě. Já jsem Kurt Hummel a to je můj přítel David Karofsky,“ vstal Kurt a potřásl si s ní rukou. „Máte sebou nějaké doporučení?“ zeptal se.

„Samozřejmě,“ přikývla a vytáhla z objemné kabelky svazek papírů. „Můžu vidět chlapce?“ zeptala se dychtivě.

„Jistě. Dave, doprovoď prosím paní Williamsovou do dětského pokoje. Já se zatím mrknu na tohle,“ potřepal složkou. David a jejich potencionální chůva odešli a Kurt už pročítal první stránky.

„Damiene!“ přerušil ho po chvilce Daveův rozhořčený hlas. V tu chvíli byl na nohou a utíkal do dětského pokoje. Přivítal ho obraz zkázy. Damien seděl na dřevěné podlaze, poblíž zdi. Místo na čtvrtky, které mu Kurt připravil, projevil svůj umělecký talent na stěnu. Malba na zdi byla velmi – _impozantní_ – jediné slovo, které ho napadalo. Damien použil na světle zelené vymalované stěny prakticky jen červenou a černou. Koho napadlo dát do dětských barev černou, by Kurt velmi rád věděl. Celý obraz Kurtovi připomínal čmáranici, co taky jiného od ročního potomka. Když se však zadíval do změti linek a křivek důkladněji, mohl vidět tři postavy, dvě větší a jednu menší, která se jich držela za ruce. Byly vyvedené černou barvou a kolem nich obrovské červené sloupy. (Kurta napadlo, až večer v posteli, že by to mohly být plameny.) Na dvanáctiměsíční dítě ovšem překvapivý výkon. Skoro syna obdivoval. To ovšem nebyl konec ničení vlastního pokoje. Kolem něj ležely rozházené plyšové a jiné hračky. Kurt stačil zaznamenat, že některým chyběly určité části, přesněji nožičky nebo ručičky.

„Damiene!“ použil Kurt přísný otcovský tón. Syn se na něho podíval s nechápajícím výrazem neviňátka. S tmavými hnědými lehce zkadeřenými vlasy a buclatými tvářemi byl stále přesný obrázek Kurta, krom tmavých očí. Ty na něho teď koukaly zcela zmateně a trochu ukřivděně. Sklonil se, aby mohl začít uklízet nepořádek. „Davide, vezmi prosím Damiho do koupelny a umyj ho.“ Chlapec si totiž ve svém záchvatu umělecké tvořivosti pomazal i obličej a vypadal jako malý pekelník. „Omlouvám se,“ otočil se na ženu a jednou nohou už klečel na podlaze.

„Ne ne! Já to uklidím, ať si neušpiníte tu krásnou košili od Spencera,“ zarazila ho potenciální chůva. Kurt okamžitě zvedl hlavu.  

Na tváři se mu rýsoval nevěřícný výraz. „Děkuji,“ věnoval jí jeden ze svých širokých úsměvů. Měl jasno. Damien právě získal novou chůvu. Nad New Yorkem se zablesklo.

…

Paní Williamsová vydržela v jejich domácnosti tři roky. Zmizela zničehonic, stejně jako se objevila.  Kurt si její poslední den u nich doma dobře pamatoval. Ten den nemusel do práce. Byl doma a jen tak lenošil. Dopřával si právě odpolední šlofíka, když ho vyrušily rozzlobené hlasy. Mátožně se dopotácel ke vchodovým dveřím.

„Táhni papeláši!“ slyšel Abigail.

„Opusť tento dům, přisluhovači Satanův!“ oponoval muž s bílým kolárkem. Žíla na čele mu viditelně tepala a rozpáleně šermoval rukama. V ruce tiskl starý opotřebovaný výtisk bible.

„Co se tu děje?“ zachraptěl Kurt, hlas stále ještě zhrublý ze spánku.

„Pane Hummele, tady fráčkař,“ odfrkla si posměšně. „S vámi chtěl mluvit. Nechtěla jsem vás, ale rušit,“ usmála se sladce. Kurtovi přeběhl mráz po zádech.

„V pořádku, paní Williamsová.“ Kývnul na ženu už zcela probuzený Kurt. „Můžete se jít podívat na Damiena?“ Chůva souhlasně kývla. „Mohu vám pomoci?“ zeptal se kněze.

Nadšeně přikývl. Nadechl se a spustil. „Musíte své dítě nechat pokřtít a začít veleb −“ nestačil ani doříct a Kurt mu zabouchl dveře před nosem. Tohle se, ať už jemu nebo Davidovi, stalo několikrát. Jednou mu dokonce volal i táta, že měli zajímavou návštěvu. Navíc si velmi dobře pamatoval na neodbytného kněze z nemocnice. Jako vždy se musel utěšit, že den, kdy začne věřit, že jeho malý nevinný syn je vtělení Antikrista, bude konec světa.

Ten den viděl Abigail Williamsovou naposledy. Jako obvykle v pět hodin večer odešla. Nic nenaznačovalo tomu, že by se už nevrátila. Damien byl nicméně dostatečně starý, aby mohl navštěvovat školku. Dokonce ani v přeplněném New Yorku neměli problém najít vhodné zařízení. Jediné, co jim chybělo, byly výtečné večeře, které na ně po celodenním shonu ve škole čekaly. A naopak jim přebýval velký černý pes – Belzebub, jak ho rádoby vtipně pojmenoval David. Kurtovi to ani v nejmenším legrační nepřišlo. Jednoho dne přišli s Davidem domů a čekalo na ně obrovské, černě zbarvené štěně, které je uvítalo hlasitým štěkotem a vyceněnými zuby. Oba se ho samozřejmě lekli. Paní Williamsová jim vysvětlila, že ho našli s Damienem v parku a chlapec k němu okamžitě přilnul.

„Je vědecky dokázané, že děti starající se o zvířátko daleko lépe zapadají do sociálních skupin,“ dobře věděla, jak na Kurta. Od chlapcova narození měl strach, aby Damien nebyl outsider jako on. Jeho obavy byly ale liché. Kamkoli malý Damien přišel, okamžitě si získal srdce všech přítomných.

…

Damienovi bylo pět, když ho Kurt nachytal s přilepeným nosem u televizní obrazovky sledovat jeden z Davidových děsivých krvavých horrorů. Strnul hrůzou, na obrazovce zrovna nějaký šílenec v masce porcoval mladou, spoře oděnou a značně vyvinutou, ženštinu vejpůl. Kurt nevěděl, co je horší: jestli to, že se Davidovi něco takového vůbec líbí nebo fakt, že Damien tuhle monstróznost našel a dobrovolně si ji pustil. Nejděsivější mu ale zřejmě přišel fakt, že se Damien smál. Nefalšovaně, srdečně smál. Chlapa s vykosťovacím nožem právě postříkala sprška krve obloukem tryskající z krční tepny a jeho syn se tomu řehtal!

Konečně se ze svého šoku vzpamatoval. Třemi prudkými skoky se dostal k televizoru, okamžitě ho vypnul. Damien ho překvapeně a snad i lehce vyděšeně pozoroval. Nechápal jednání svého otce. DVD našel položené vedle televize a obal vypadal tak skvěle! Postava s maskou potřísněnou krví a v ruce držela dlouhý nůž. Podobný tomu, co jeho otec používal při porcování kuřete. Musel ten film vidět! Pokud by rodiče nechtěli, aby ho viděl, schovali by ho.

„Damiene Hummele!“ začal Kurt s výslechem. „Můžeš mi vysvětlit, co to tu děláš?“

Damien pořád nechápal. „Koukám se na televizi,“ pronesl svým sladkým nevinným hláskem. „Na tohle kouká i taťka, tak – “

„Tvůj otec je dospělý muž.“ _Asi ne dost dospělý, když nechá takový nechutný filmy jen tak někde povalovat._ Dodal si pro sebe a udělal si mentální poznámku, že si o tom bude muset s Davidem řádně promluvit.

Další šok zažil o tři měsíce později, když si byl vyzvednout Damiena u Sebastiana a Blainea, který se ke svému příteli nastěhoval, jen co dokončil střední v Limě. Otevřel mu Blaine v kuchyňské zástěře a hned se zajímal, jak si užil prodloužený romantický víkend, který strávil s Davidem v relaxačním hotelu. Kurt s ruměncem ve tváři a stále ještě blaženým výrazem na tváři něco málo vykoktal a Blaine světácky přikývl.

„Seb a Dami jsou v obýváku. Chceš něco k pití? Donesu ti to.“

„Kafe by mi bodlo,“ vděčně se usmál na Blainea. Ten přikývl a odešel do kuchyně. Kurt si sundal vínové sako a pověsil ho na háček. Zamířil za hlasitými zvuky linoucími se z obývacího pokoje. Těsně před vstupem zaslechl.

„Dej mu strejdo! Jo! To bylo supr!“ zachechtal se Damien.

„Pozor, Satane! Jeden je přímo za tebou!“ ozval se pro změnu Sebastian.

Kurt zmrzl. Opravdu vážně uvažoval nad tím, že se prostě otočí a odejde. Bylo by to tak jednoduché a nemusel by nic řešit.

„Jo, dostal jsem ho! Viděls to! Takový krve!“ pronesl jeho syn téměř zbožným hlasem.

Sebastianovo, „Seš jednička,“ bylo poslední kapkou.

Vřítil se do místnosti jako rozzuřená kvočna připravená bránit své mladé. „Co to tu děláte!?“ Vlastně se ani nemusel ptát. Stačilo se podívat na obrazovku. Jasně viděl scénu z nějaké krvavé videohry. Jeho syn měl v rukou ovládání, stejně tak Sebastian a oba ho pozorovali nechápajícíma očima. „Co-to-tu-děláte?“ odsekával Kurt jednotlivá slova.

„ _Maminka_ pro tebe přišla,“ Sebastian se na Kurta lišácky usmál, ústa stažená do charakteristického úšklebku a oči přimhouřené.

„Smythe!“ zařval rozběsněný Kurt. „Co to má znamenat?“ žádal vysvětlení.

„Je všechno v pořádku?“ došel Blaine do pokoje. Na tácu nesl čtyři šálky, ve třech kávu a pro Damiena kakao s marshmallow, a talířek sušenek k tomu.

„Chci vědět, co to tu hrajou.“ S opovržením pozoroval obrazovku. Hru Sebastian stopl právě uprostřed rozmáchlého gesta, které oddělovalo velkému monstru s křídly hlavu. Animované rudé kapky krve zmrzly v pohybu.

„Oh, to nedávno koupil Sebastian. Je to docela dobré na odreagování.“ Položil tác na stolek. „Nechceš sušenku, Kurte? Říkám jim _Pekelné pokušení_.“

„Odreagování? Já… tohle… “ zmučeně dosedl na pohovku. „ Jo, sušenku si dám,“ rezignoval nakonec. „Hmh, je to vážně dobrý,“ zamumlal po chvíli s plnou pusou. „Musíš mi dát recept.“

Potom, co Kurt snědl skoro celý talířek _Pekelného pokušení_ , dospěl k názoru, že je čas odejít. „Běž si pro věci, Damiene.“ Klučina odběhl do pokoje, který mu oba _strýčkové_ přidělili a v místnosti zůstali jen tři muži. „A ty!“ zapíchl prst do Sebastianovy hrudi. „Ty se opovaž hrát ještě nějakou takovou ohavnost s mým synem!“

Sebastian protočil oči, odpinkl Kurtovu ruku jako obtížný hmyz. „Ale on je vážně dobrej. Je mu pět a dostal se na devátou úroveň. Tam se neprostřílel ani Blaine,“ pokrčil rameny.

Kurt nestačil nijak zareagovat, protože Damien už byl zpět. „Můžeme jít,“ zatahal otce za rukáv.

Večer na sebe vzal David břemeno Damienovy koupele. Kurt mezitím stačil vyprázdnit myčku a uklidit rozházené hračky. Dalšího roztrhaného plyšáka, fialového dinosaura s červenými puntíky, přidal do koše na šití. Poslední dobou se mu nějak nashromáždily. Měl docela dost práce a ta _domácí_ se mu obloukem vyhýbala. Konečně zaplul pod voňavou hřejivou přikrývku, zanedlouho utichl Davidův hlas z dětského pokoje čtoucí příběh na dobrou noc. Kurt tuhle pohádkovou knížku neměl rád. Připadala mu příliš morbidní, samé useknuté hlavy, vyloupnuté oči a upálení lidé, nemluvě o líbání spících ženských, které byly víc mrtvé než živé. Spíš než pohádky by to prezentoval jako horrory.

„Vypadáš unaveně,“ řekl mu David, když se převlékl z ještě stále mokrého oblečení. (Po Damienově koupeli se už ani sám sprchovat nemusel.) Došel až k jejich posteli. Svalil se na ni. Přitiskl se k důvěrně známému tělu a pokoušel se o romantiku.

„Sebastian hrál s Damienem nějakou příšernou střílečku, kde jsou zbraně a krev a Bože! Dave, bylo to strašné. A Blaine je klidně nechá! Ještě řekne, že u toho relaxuje!“ Kurt zcela ignoroval jeho snahu.

Dave si povzdechl. „Hrál jsem je taky,“ snažil se svého partnera uklidnit.

„Skvělé,“ zamručel. „Takže _já_ jsem ten špatný rodič?“

„Ale ne. Možná to jen bereš moc vážně,“ navrhl mu jiný úhel pohledu.

„On se smál,“ zamračil se. „Děti by se neměly smát, když střílejí nestvůrám hlavy.“

„Asi se budeš muset smířit s tím, že náš syn má trochu morbidní smysl pro humor,“ pokrčil David rameny.

…

David se dlouho odhodlával požádat Kurta o ruku. Když k tomu konečně nadešlo, bylo Damienovi bezmála šest let. Blaine se Sebastianem si z nich dělali legraci ještě několik měsíců. „Cože tak najednou? Není Hummel zase zbouchnutej?“

Kurt chtěl svatbu venku. Předpovědi jim přály. Ve svatební den bylo nádherné slunečné počasí. Na nebi ani mráčku, vzduch svěže voněl a vše bylo perfektně naplánované. Nic se nemohlo pokazit.

Když se David dozvěděl, že Carole nechala oblečeného a načesaného Damiena hrát si v pokoji s květinovou výzdobou, věděl, že mají problém, ještě než otevřel dveře. Tušil správně. Damien seděl na parketách uprostřed místnosti ve svém dokonalém, malém světle šedivém fráčku, na jehož nošení se s ním David dohodl. Stálo ho to mnoho sil a ústupků, o kterých se Kurt nikdy nesměl dozvědět. (Zvýšení kapesného a koupě nové videohry – _V Ďáblových spárech_ , bylo pouze začátkem.)

Damien vytahal veškeré květy nachystané na výzdobu a obklopil se jimi. Byly zvadlé, ale ještě použitelné. Horší to bylo s Kurtovou svatební kyticí. Tu držel chlapec v rukou a spokojeně jednotlivé květy cupoval na kousíčky. Světle fialové frézie měly utrhané boubelaté hlavičky a polámané stonky, bílým růžím chyběla podstatná část okvětních plátků.

Davidovi se skoro zastavilo srdce. Z toho Kurta trefí.„Damiene!“ Při otcově křiku se chlapec prudce otočil a květina, kterou právě cupoval, mu vypadla z rukou.

Poté se vzpamatoval a na svého tatínka se zářivě usmál. „Natrhal jsem taťkovi novou,“ úsměv se ještě rozšířil. Hmátl za sebe a vytáhl nesjednocenou barevnou kytici poskládanou z nejrůznějších květin – sedmikrásky, pampelišky a další, které David neznal jménem. Občas barvami dokonce prosvitla tmavá zeleň stébel trávy.

„Kdes to,“ a náhle mu došlo, že vzácné venkovní orchideje, které pěstovala majitelka pronajatého domu, kde se svatba měla odehrávat, byly početnou součástí natrhaných kvítků. „Damiene,“ zasténal nešťastně. Žena je několikrát důrazně informovala, že pokud se s nimi něco stane, vyvodí z toho náležité důsledky.

„Taťkovi se bude líbit,“ trval na svém chlapec. Dál hrdě držel vlastnoručně natrhanou kytici.

„Jo, to určitě bude,“ přikývl David a začal vracet povadlé květiny do váz a přemýšlet, jak Kurtovi šetrně oznámit, co se s jeho dokonalou kyticí stalo.

…

Když bylo Damienovi deset, začal se zničehonic záhadně vytrácet. Chodil pozdě ze školy, když ho jeden z taťků přijel vyzvednout, už tam nebyl. Na otázky, kam chodí, nechtěl odpovídat. Tresty ani výhružky nefungovaly. Pokaždé si našel nějakou skulinku a rodičům proklouzl.

Měsíc před chlapcovými jedenáctými narozeninami zazvonil v apartmánu Hummel-Karofských telefon. Bylo už poměrně pozdě a Kurt pomalu ale jistě začínal šílet strachem, protože Damien ještě stále nebyl doma. David zase šílel z něho, poněvadž jeho vysvětlení, že se Damien jen někde pozapomněl s kamarády, nebral v potaz. Obvolali už všechny synovi přátele a nic.

Půl hodinu po neočekávaném telefonátu se Kurt s Davidem přiřítili na příslušnou policejní stanici, odkud hovor pocházel, kde našli syna ve společnosti postaršího muže zákona. Mladík seděl s úsměvem u stolu, před ním stál oprýskaný hrnek s čajem a o něčem živě diskutoval s vousatým mužem.

„Dobrý den, jste pan Hummel?“ oslovil Kurta jiný uniformovaný muž.

„Ano, to jsem já. Tohle je můj manžel David. Co se stalo?“ ptal se znepokojeně, oči upřené na syna. Damien na první pohled nevypadal zraněný, ale také se mohl mýlit.

„Našli jsme vašeho chlapce potloukat se na hřbitově. Podle správce tam chodí docela často a také navštěvuje obřady v Rozlučkové síni krematoria. Prý se baví s místním hrobníkem a prohlíží si společně náhrobky.“

„V rozlučkové síni. Hrobník? Prosím?“ zeptal se Kurt nevěřícně a přemáhal mdloby. „Bože.“

„Hřbitov? Co tam sakra dělal?“ zajímal se David a lehce podpíral svého pomalu se hroutícího manžela.

„Říkal, že se _procházel_. Měli byste si svého syna důkladněji hlídat. Tak malé dítě by se nemělo procházet po New Yorku samotné,“ promlouval jim policista do duše. „A hřbitov určitě není vhodné místo na hraní.“

Damien měl tiché místo posledního odpočinku rád. Byl tu klid a nikdo ho nerušil. S panem Crowleym, místním hrobníkem, se spřátelil snadno a dokonce mu pomáhal. Nosil lehké nářadí a podobné drobnější práce. Muž mu naopak zodpovídával jeho zvídavé dotazy.

„A tahle holčička umřela jak?“ Stál před menším bílým náhrobkem se skulpturou holubice. Tvář měl zadumanou, kousal si ret a čekal na svou odpověď.

„Udusila se. Byla lakomá. Chtěla všechno pro sebe a nechtěla se s nikým dělit. Nikdy nebuď chamtivý, Damiene,“ vážně se na něho podíval starý hrobník. Damien souhlasně přikývl.

Oba rodiče samozřejmě na policistova slova vehementně přitakali. Chlapci Kurt ještě na stanici řádně vyhuboval a následně spěšně odešli. David i Kurt se z Damiena snažili vymámit, co na hřbitovu vlastně dělal a proč jim nechtěl říct, kam chodí.

„Procházel a přemýšlel, tati. Na hřbitovu je krásně.“  Nebyla podle nich odpovídající odpověď. Žádnou jinou ovšem nedostali, byť se snažili sebevíc.

Kurt ze všeho stresu nemohl spát, byl nevrlý a popudlivý. Měl noční můry, které budily z hlubokého spánku i Davida. V práci se mu nedařilo. Damiena měl neustále bedlivě na očích. Každé ráno ho vozil do školy, čekal na něho po jejím konci. Dokonce mu zařídil návštěvy u psycholožky. Ta ovšem nezaznamenala žádné poruchy či abnormální chování. Pouze shledala, že Damien je mimořádně chytrý a talentovaný, milý mladík, který je velmi citově připoutaný k svým otcům.

David razil názor, že Damien prožívá nějaké silné citové období. „Vždyť víš, jaký jsou dneska děti. Máš toho teď plný noviny. Pořád říkají, jak děcka rychle dospívají. Nesmíš si to tak brát,“ políbil Kurta na spánek. „Vždyť víš, že už to nedělá. Nikam neutíká. Po škole chodí hned domů. Nesmíš být tak paranoidní,“ polibek prohloubil.

„Musím ještě něco dodělat do práce,“ vytrhl se Davidovi z náruče a utekl do pracovny. Zapnul svůj počítač a jako tolikrát předtím i teď najel na důvěrně známou webovou stránku satanistické sekty.

…

Damien chodil do druháku na střední, když se Kurtovi rozdrnčel telefon. Omluvil se v práci kvůli rodinným problémům a utíkal do synovy školy. Dorazil tam v rekordním čase. Chvíli tápal, než našel ve změti chodeb ředitelnu.

Damien seděl před jejími dveřmi. Hlavu zpříma zvednutou. Pod okem se mu vybarvoval velký monokl a jeho ret byl prasklý. Kurt přestal dýchat. Strnul v půli kroku. Vybavily se mu vlastní vzpomínky na střední – _šikana_ – rozdrnčel se červený majáček. Opravdu doufal, že se mýlil. Damien otočil svůj pohled a usmál se na svého otce. Kurt si oddechl. Pokud se Damien dokázal smát, bylo vše v pořádku. Oznámil sekretářce svou přítomnost, ta ho poslala za ředitelem.

„Dobrý den, pane Hummele,“ potřásl si s ním rukou. „Váš syn měl menší nedorozumění s několika dalšími žáky.“

Kurt se zhluboka nadechl. Časy se nezměnily. Dobře si pamatoval, jak jednal Figgins s jeho otcem ohledně jeho šikanování. „Nedorozumění?“ zopakoval Kurt tiše. Neměl to slovo rád, nechutnalo dobře.

„Váš syn se postavil na obranu mladšího spolužáka. Bohužel útočníci byli v přesile. Je mi to vážně líto. Už jsme samozřejmě podnikli patřičné kroky.“

Kurt zmateně zíral. Tohle nebylo to, co očekával. Výmluvy, vykrucování a ruce pryč od problémů. To předpokládal.

„Ovšem,“ pokračoval ředitel trochu rozpačitě, „je mi líto, ale váš syn se zapojil do rvačky a musí být potrestaný i on. Navrhuji tři dny po škole. Mluvil jsem o tom s Damienem a on souhlasil.“

„Co se stane s těmi ostatními?“ zeptal se Kurt.

„Zápis do záznamů a samozřejmě také zůstanou po škole. Ještě jsme se nedohodli na jak dlouho. Ale mohu vám zaručit, že to bude adekvátní tomu, co udělali,“ dodal s upřímným přitakáním.

„Dobře. Děkuji za zavolání. S Damienem si samozřejmě promluvím,“ Kurt vstal, rozloučil se a opustil ředitelnu. „Jdeme,“ kývl na syna. Chlapec se poslušně zvedl.

„Mám velký problém?“

Kurt si odfrkl. „Promluvíme si o tom u večeře. Myslel jsem, že bychom mohli udělat lasagne. Táta je má rád.“

Damienovo zašeptané, „Já taky,“ slyšel dobře.

„Já vím,“ mrkl na syna.

Z rozhovoru v ředitelně měl vážné obavy. Měl před očima školní třídu vyzdobenou satanistickými symboly a Damiena se zubatou dýkou obětovávajícího chlupatého králíčka. Každým dnem čekal nějakou katastrofu: epidemii podivné nevysvětlitelné nemoci, krev tekoucí z kohoutků místo vody, nájezdy kobylek nebo cokoliv děsivého, co Damien vyvede. Jeho syn měl neuvěřitelnou sílu. Stále vypadal, jako by Kurtovi z oka vypadl, jen byl o něco vyšší a měl víc svalové hmoty než on v jeho věku.

K Davidově nezměrné radosti hrál fotbal a k té Kurtově navštěvoval sbor. Ve škole patřil k premiantům třídy, nikdy nedonesl horší známku než dvojku a i to byl ojedinělý úkaz. Ke všem byl neuvěřitelně milý a laskavý. Všechny si dokázal získat a jen málokdo nepodlehl jeho kouzlu. Tyhle vlastnosti se sice trochu bily s jeho velmi morbidním smyslem pro humor a ironickými poznámkami. Dobře věděl, že se s Davidem (a i Damien samotný), koukají na příšerné horrory, které nutily Kurta trávit svůj čas v koutku se zavřenýma očima a rukama pevně přitisknutýma na uši. Společně s Blainem a Sebastianem pořádali turnaje v počítačových hrách plných vyhřeznutých střev a hektolitrů krve.

 V tu chvíli se mu na jazyk opět připlazilo ono děsivé slovo: _Antikrist_. Následující den však Damien vždy udělal něco, co těch několik písmen důkladně pohřbilo: uvařil otcům večeři, přinesl ze školy pochvalu za pomoc ostatním, nebo donesl staré nemocné sousedce nákup. Kurt odevšad slyšel, jak moc mají slušného, vychovaného a laskavého syna.

_Antikrist? Blbost!_

…

Místnost byla tmavá. Okna zakrytá těžkými, až na zem spadajícími černými sametovými závěsy. Na stěnách gobelíny s vytkanými hrůzostrašnými výjevy. Naproti dubovému, tmavě lakovanému stolu s nohami vyřezanými do tvarů postav svíjejících se v agonii, visel obraz Bafometa. Po jeho obou stranách byly upevněny kovové držáky a pochodně v nich umístěné osvětlovaly okřídlenou modlu.

„Ztratili jsme ho,“ pronesl hlubokým hlasem muž v černé kápi bohatě vyšívané hedvábnou nití. Seděl v křesle s vysokými opěradly, polstrovaném rudým sametem. Vypadal unaveně. Zničeně.

„Pán nebude rád,“ přidal se druhý, taktéž oblečený v plášti, ovšem daleko méně zdobeném. V ruce držel fiolu plnou krvavého vína. Nalil si polovinu skleněného broušeného poháru.

„Pán nás ztrestá,“ opravil ho první. V jeho hlase byl znatelný strach. „Čekal tisíc let.“

„Možná je ještě šance na −“

„Ne, naši možnost jsme promarnili,“ povzdechl si. Zvedl se. Půjdu se podívat, jak je na tom LaVey s výpočty narození _našeho nového Mesiáše_.“

 

**-KONEC-**

**Author's Note:**

> POZNÁMKY:  
> Doktor Caligari, Kurtův lékař, je ve skutečnosti němý horrorový film z roku 1920. http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kabinet_doktora_Caligariho  
> Florence Cooková v povídce Davidova teta, byla ve skutečnosti spiritualistické médium. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florence_Cook  
> Abigail Williamsová v povídce představující Damienovu záhadnou chůvu, byla v realitě jednou z donašeček při Salemském čarodějnickém procesu. http://esoterica.wz.cz/salemsky_proces.htm  
> Anton Szandor LaVey, o němž se zmiňuji na konci ohledně výpočtů narození nového Antikrista, byl zakladatelem a veleknězem Církve Satanovy a autorem Satanské bible. http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anton_Szandor_LaVey  
> Jméno pana Crowleyho, hrobníka, se kterým se Damien spřátelil, jsem si vypůjčila z knihy Neila Gaimana a Terryho Pratychetta – Dobrá znamení. V knize představuje padlého anděla, který už dlouhá staletí žije mezi lidmi a sám se považuje více za člověka než za ďábla.   
> http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dobr%C3%A1_znamen%C3%AD  
> http://www.databazeknih.cz/knihy/dobra-znameni-15681  
> HORROROVÉ FILMY:  
> Slavný film Romana Polanského s úchvatnou krásnou Miou Farrow balancující na okraji mezi horrorem a psychologickým snímkem. Naprosto nevhodný pro nastávající (psychicky labilní) matky. Také mu vděčím za název povídky. http://www.csfd.cz/film/7359-rosemary-ma-detatko/  
> První film ze slavné série Omen, který inspiroval i autorku prompt. Britskému velvyslanci se narodí chlapeček, který však okamžitě umírá a muž se rozhodne na knězovo doporučení adoptovat jiného chlapce. Problémy začínají. Kvůli tomuto filmu se Damien v povídce také Damien jmenuje, nedovedu si už představit, že bych měla Antikrista pojmenovat jinak. http://www.csfd.cz/film/2444-prichazi-satan/  
> Remake Přichází Satan. Asi největším plusem pro mě byla role Mii Farrow (viz Rosemary má děťátko) v roli chůvy. Jinak si nemyslím, že by novější adaptace přinesla něco extrémně kladného. Na obrázku k povídce je právě malý Damien z tohoto filmu. http://www.csfd.cz/film/221163-satan-prichazi/  
> Druhý film ze série Omen o Damienových školních letech, ovšem podstatně slabší než první film. Vypráví o Damienových školních létech a o tom, jak si postupně uvědomuje, co je vlastně zač. http://www.csfd.cz/film/8890-damien/  
> Poslední ze série Omenů. Aneb když je něco úspěšné, uděláme tolik pokračování, kolik jde. Nejlepší na celém filmu jsou asi nádherné modré oči Sama Neilla coby dospělého Damiena. http://www.csfd.cz/film/20553-omen-3-posledni-stretnuti/  
> Existuje ještě několik filmů navazujících či spíše těžících z úspěšnosti Omen, ale většinou jsou to televizní filmy, které nemají prakticky žádný potencionál, pokud byste se o ně zajímali, najdete je na csfd.cz.  
> Film, který jsem viděla asi jen kvůli jeho (slibnému) názvu. Nejlepší na něm byla dojemná starostlivá péče rodičů o jejich satanského chlapečka Sama. Rodičovská láska překoná vše. http://www.csfd.cz/film/231217-dablovo-dite/  
> Film Braindead od Petera Jacksona (ano, správně od toho úžasného člověka, co natočil Pána Prstenů a nyní připravuje Hobita) v češtině Živí mrtví (opravdu si nejsem jistá, jestli to je vůbec česky nadabované, natož jestli to běželo v televizi) jsem kdysi viděla, mám pocit, že jsem ho asi nedokoukala, ale zmiňuje ho autor/ka prompt, tak aby byla sbírka kompletní. Snad jen upozornění na Jacksonovu tvorbu zpřed LOTRa se mohou dívat jen ti, kterým nevadí hektolitry umělé krve a poměrně nechutné záběry. http://www.csfd.cz/film/4708-braindead-zivi-mrtvi/  
> Film Harold a Maude jsem, přiznám se, neviděla, ale mám ho zařazený v seznamu. Autor/ka prompt na něho také odkazuje. http://www.csfd.cz/film/16019-harold-a-maude/


End file.
